Monsters & Mysteries
by VioletDream13
Summary: Hannah left England to move to Forks after there was a change in her family's plans. Soon after arriving, a certain Jasper Cullen catches her eye and she is left puzzling over him. But when a dramatic change in her life occurs, she is drawn closer to him . (Set during Eclipse) Bella is OOC, so are some of the others. Alice comes in on later chapters ;) Please R&R!
1. A New Home

**Twilight Fan Fic**

**(During Eclipse) *Bella is human***

***Bella is the most OOC but some of the other characters are a little OOC* **

**I would just like to say that I love Jalice and it's one of my OTP's but I'm a dedicated Fangirl, we all have our fantasies...  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own my character Hannah, the other characters and story all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1

I didn't have a problem with moving. I thought it would be a good change, for me and my family. I still remember when dad came rushing home, he burst through the door shouting about a BIG surprise. His company had offered him a new job, a promotion. But it was for a branch in Forks, America.

At first I was really upset, and annoyed that after being used to my school and my home, I would have to leave. My friends were all really supportive and I got presents from all of them. We were due to move after my 17th birthday and eventually, while I was packing I decided it was stupid to stay angry as it wouldn't change anything. So now I'm here. Sat in the car after a long flight.

"This is going to be really great hun, I just know it."  
"Yeah, It's a real opportunity for me. What do you think Hannah? Hannah?" I lifted my head.  
"Hmm? Oh um yeah it's cool." I looked back out the window at the vast woods on my right. My parents carried on chatting about the new start for us. I just daydreamed for a bit.

The car stopped outside a fairly big house, opposite the woods. It didn't look like much, over growing weeds and bushes, peeling paintwork but it can't be that bad really.

"Here we are then, Home sweet home."  
"Dad."  
"What?"  
"We aren't some happy family in a film you know."  
"I'm sorry, but temptation overruled me."  
"huh fine." Mum sat up in her seat, and turned to face me.  
"Now now dear, don't get stroppy." I ignored that.  
"Well it might look a bit run down now, but by the end of the holidays I'll have the garden looking lovely and the house looking more...appealing." Dad said...confidently.

They let me choose my room. I chose the biggest, with a small walk in wardrobe and a large window and window seat. I guess it is there way of saying... sorry. And dad kept to his word too. He spent the whole of summer working on the house. He left me to my own room (Which I covered in posters and fairy lights.) But the rest of the house he made quite nice actually. The garden looks great. It's got lots of flowers and a nice pathway and patio. Personally I thought it was useless, I mean the weather in Forks wasn't in the plant's favor.

The night before my first day at forks high school, my dad came up to my room.

"Hey."  
"Hey dad."  
"You got everything?"  
"You know, school doesn't actually start til tomorrow."  
"Yeah but-"  
"Don't worry, I got everything I need."  
"Good, that's good."  
"Yeah."  
"Um I won't be here in the morning and neither will your mum."  
"Oh ok."  
"We have stuff to do, I have work and you mum has some job interviews."  
"That's fine."  
"OK, night."  
"mmm night dad."

He closed the door and I changed into my jammies. A simple black vest and turquoise shorts. Then I grabbed my favourite notebook and a pen, and began to write a fanfiction, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

***The next morning***

I woke to find sunlight pouring into my room through my curtains. My alarm had gone off, which meant it was time to brave school. Great. Stretching out my arms, I sat up. My book had fallen to the floor in the night. I leaned over and picked it up, flattening the pages. Then wandered over to my wardrobe. Hmmm, what should I wear? I don't want to draw attention to myself or be judged on my first day. I dressed in a grey, thin strapped vest, a grey over the shoulder woolen jumper, blue skinny jeans and Ugg boots. I brushed an curled my hair (Which took ages!) and grabbed my bag after applying minimal make up. I rushed downstairs and grabbed some toast before hurrying outside. (I had mis-timed my alarm because my hair took longer than I thought so I was running a little later than I wanted too.) My new car was parked on the drive.

***Flashback***

My parents decided to make me wait for my present. So because of the move I had to wait extra weeks before my birthday gift. One morning my parents woke me up. They had cooked my favourite breakfast. (Pancakes) so I knew something was up. They lead me outside (In my pajamas!) with my eyes covered.

"Come on come on! hurry up!"  
"My eyes are covered so I can't exactly run!"  
"Now hun, it is her present so be nice."  
"Can't you just, you know tell me what it is?"  
"No of course not!"  
"I thought so."  
"Here it is!"

I opened my eyes to a car sat on the drive, of course I was still half asleep so I did the stupid thing.

"Ok, so why did you bring me out here in the cold...too show me your new car?"  
"Silly girl. It's not ours-"  
"So why is it parked on our drive?"  
My mum sighed. "It's yours Hannah!"  
"Oh...ohhhh. Wow! Thank you!" I hugged them both.  
"It's not much..."  
"Honestly dad I don't mind."

***End of flashback***

I started up the engine, and pulled off the drive. I knew the way to school because my mum pretty much forced me too make sure I knew the way before hand.

"Hi there, I'm Eric." I snapped out of my daydream.  
"Oh um hi"  
"Your Hannah, yeah?"  
"Uh yeah."  
"Great, so if you need anything, tour guide, study partner, lunch date? Then, well I'm happy to uh-"  
"Thanks but I prefer to be on my own."  
"Yeah, sure. Well uh see you later."  
"Yeah, bye um..."  
"Eric."  
"Eric. Sorry."

He smiled at me then turned and left me. I realized that its lunchtime, weird. My lessons so far have been alright, kind of easy compared to my lessons in London. I'm not hungry, so all I got is a can of fizzy drink. Most people seem to have either avoided me or come running like i'm their best friend. One girl, called Bella Swan has been nice and I sit next to her in most classes. She likes too be alone like me, so it works for us I guess.

"So how you finding your first day Hannah?"  
"Hmm, yeah it's fine I suppose."  
"It get's better, really."  
"Does it?"  
"Yeah I mean I was the new girl too so, I should know." She laughed.  
"So...Do you often sit on your own?"  
"Uh no, I spend time with the group over there." She pointed out some people on a table a bit further away from us.  
"Oh. The girls over there don't really like me."  
"They uh they'll get used too you."  
"mmm"

* * *

**'Ring Ring'**

"That's the bell for end of lunch."  
"Yeah, hey what's your next lesson?"  
"Art."  
"Great, I'll show you the way."  
"Thanks, Bella."

* * *

"So how was your first day at school then?"  
"Fine."  
"Fine? That's it?"  
"What more do you want?"  
"Well how's the lessons? Children, uh food?"  
"Easy, strange, dunno."  
"Ugh I really don't know why I bother Hannah."  
"Hmph neither do I."

I smiled sarcastically, and left the table. Dad had cooked so dinner wasn't amazing but you call it edible. I climbed the stairs to my room and collapsed on my bed. My laptop pinged and Bella had emailed me. I left it alone and climbed into bed. Since I wasn't given any homework I might as well make the best of the sleep I can get.


	2. First days of Hell (School)

**Twilight Fan Fic**

***All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer (Except Hannah.)* **

***Bella is a lot more friendly in this story which is why she is OOC, but later on in the story, you'll find out why she needs to be like that.***

Chapter 2

I now realize that the weather in Forks is almost the same as England. The sunshine is limited edition. So when I woke up this morning, I wasn't surprised that it had gone from sunshine yesterday, to pouring rain today. Mum and Dad had already left for work as usual, so I think I'll grab some breakfast before I get dressed. Hopping down the stairs like a rabbit, I went to the kitchen. The cupboards are still bare (cause mum hasn't been bothered to go shopping.) Thankfully I have an emergency stash of Pop tarts under my bed!

I toasted and munched on 2 Pop tarts, showered and got dressed. I chose a turquoise plain blouse, grey zip-up hoodie, black skinny jeans and red converses. I pulled my hair into a loose bun, with some strands of hair on either side of my face, and curled my fringe. Then I grabbed my bag and headed outside. Stupidly I forgot my coat and my zip-up hoodie isn't waterproof, so I kinda drowned in the few seconds it took to get into my car. I whacked the heating to full, and started the engine.

"Hmm I wonder where Bella parked her truck today?" I thought out loud.

Yesterday she told me what her truck looked like, and said I can park next to it whenever I want, but it's not in the car park today? I sighed and legged it into the school. I grabbed my books from my locker and dumped my hoodie. I had History first, one of the few lessons I have without Bella. It doesn't bother me cause I sit on my own anyway. We are doing Civil war at the moment, a topic I don't exactly find thrilling.

When class ended we were set a writing task of 2000 words, my first homework assignment. I have History again in the afternoon so we are allowed to start it then anyway. Gym was boring, thankfully athletics was cancelled and replaced with volleyball. So I happily sat on a bench at the back, keeping out the way.

I realized why Bella hadn't come in her truck at Lunch.

I queued up as normal, picking a salad and some juice, I then found the nearest empty table to sit at. That's when I saw Bella. She walked in, hand in hand with some boy. Followed by a pretty blonde girl who was also holding hands with a boy I haven't seen before (he looked big and a little intimidating.) They took their seats at a table by the window and for some reason, most people turned their heads to look at them. I don't see why. I mean they're just other students. I turned back to my History book. Clearly I was just a distraction yesterday.

"Hey! Hannah, I uh I haven't seen you all day." Bella appeared next to me. I shut my book and laid it on the table and looked across to where she had grabbed a seat opposite me.  
"Uh no. I didn't see your truck this morning so-"  
"Oh yeah, I meant to say-"  
"Don't worry about it."  
"No, I-" She sighed. "I normally come to school with them, not in my truck."  
"Oh."  
"Sorry."  
"No, it's nothing."  
"It's just he's my boyfriend and-"  
"Boyfriend? hmm I just thought you were holding hands with a random boy." I said sarcastically.  
"Ok ok so you want to come meet him?"  
"Bella, seriously? I don't even know him."  
"But you know me. If we're going to be friends, I need you and Edward to get along."  
"Oh so he has a name now."  
"Shut up Hannah!" I laughed a little at her.  
"No, Bella I need to go to the library now anyway so-"  
"Ok, I'll let you off today, but tomorrow..."  
"Huh, but tomorrow I'll only come meet him to shut you up."  
She smiled, well smirked really."Deal."

I stuffed my book in my bag and took one last sip of my drink. Before I left the canteen, I turned back too see Bella. She had returned to the others and her 'boyfriend' Edward and they looked like they were just talking.

The rest of the day whirled past me, I didn't really focus on anything because my mind was sort of away with the fairies.

***A few hours later***

"Mum! I'm heading out for a bit!" I shouted up the stairs.  
"Where?"  
"Um...out with some friends!"  
"Who?"  
"Uh Bella."  
"Ok but be back by 10!"  
"Yeah ok."

Lying. One of the few things I can do well. I wasn't going anywhere with Bella. I'm planning to find somewhere in the woods to sit and do all my homework. I work best when I'm on my own, so the woods seem like a good idea. No way am I going to be out that late anyway. It gets dark at like 9 now and I can't write in the dark.

* * *

I did eventually find somewhere to sit in the woods. I settled in a hole in a tree. It was comfortable and dry and there was like a little shelf, where I could rest all my stuff. The woods itself were weird though. I mean there is all your usual animal noises, rustling trees etc. But I heard like wolves howling and it sounded like in the distance, something was running at a great speed. Maybe I was imagining it.

"How was it?" Mum said quietly as she entered my room. Flinching at the mess on the floor and mass of posters.  
"Fine." I said blankly.  
"What did you do?"  
"I went to her's and we studied."  
"Oh, I thought you went out out. Like partying or something."  
"This is Forks mum, not enough people live here to throw a party."  
"Mmmm." She sat awkwardly for a few minutes on my window seat.  
"Uh Mum? I do need to sleep."  
"Oh right yes. Ok" She got up. "I do wish you did your room properly with wallpaper instead of all these silly pictures."  
"My room, my rules."  
"I know dear, I know." With that, she closed the door and left. I reached out for my laptop and checked my email.

**Hannah,**  
**Sorry bout lunch today :'( **  
**I'll make it up to you don't worry! And hey, did you get what the Art H/W was? I missed it.**  
**soz Bella ;)**

**Bella,**  
**Srsly I don't mind. loners r us is me anyway. And i didn't want to ruin you lunch with your boyfriend and his mates. **  
**btw, you didn't pick up the h/w cause we didn't get any. **  
**Hannah :/**

**Hannah,**  
**They're his family not his mates ;P **  
**I'll explain tomoz **  
**Bella **

* * *

***Next Day***

"Hannah!" I took out my headphones.  
"Oh hey Bella."

I was lent against my car. It isn't sunny but it has stopped raining so it's more cloudy and murky. I had slipped on a thin 3/4 sleeve length grey top with a purple vest underneath, normal black jeans, my Ugg boots and a thin jacket. I had curled my hair and worn it loose and added mascara, smoky eye shadow and black eye liner. Bella was holding hands with Edward.

"Hannah, this is Edward."  
"Hello, it's nice to properly meet you." He kept eye contact with me, like he was looking into my head, or my soul.  
"Um hi."  
"Bella's told me a lot about you." Still, eye contact.  
I elbowed Bella "Why?" I hissed.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Bella spoke. "Right lets go."

Finally he broke contact so he could face Bella. She kept her hands in cased in his and I just trailed behind, leaving some distance. We parted at the hallway and said goodbye, since I had no lessons with either of them till after Lunch. I ditched my jacket, and got my stuff from my locker. I began thinking over what Bella had planned for me like her email had said. Then I started to think about Edward. He was nice I guess. Bit formal, he must be a transfer student and he looked about 17? but the way he looked at me was kinda strange, I guess he is just an intimidating person.

I met up with Bella in the corridor before lunch. For once she wasn't glued to Edward.

"Hey."  
"Hi."  
"You ok?"  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine, Hey where's Edward?"  
"Oh he'll meet us in the Canteen."  
"Do I want to know why?"  
"Umm..."  
"I'll take that as a no."  
"C'mon!"

She took my wrist and dragged me into the Canteen.

"Bella, look I really don't want to-" She gave me a stern look. "Well at least let me get something to eat."  
"Fine, but i'm staying with you, so you don't try anything."  
"Shame." I said sarcastically. We got in line for lunch. I picked out a small salad (The smallest I could find, since I don't want to be judged by all of them) and some orange juice. Bella got a sandwich and a fizzy drink. I've known her like 3 days and she treats me like I'm her best friend already. I mean she's introducing me too all these people, and I'm a socially awkward person.  
"Ready?"  
"No."  
"Great, look they are over there."  
"Bella, I've met Edward, why do I need to meet the rest of them?"  
"Its...Well Edward thinks...You just need to."

Edward and the other two had sat at the same table as yesterday, by the window. Two extra seats were next to Edward on his left. The big boy was next to him on his right, the blonde next to him. Bella went up before me, I stayed still while she talked to them quickly. The big boy turned to look at me and smiled, the blonde girl looked unimpressed. Bella came back to me.

"Ok so you know Edward, that's Emmet, and that's Rosalie." she pointed out each one.  
"You know I would of guessed by the names."

Edward stood up and came over to us. He began talking to Bella in a whisper but I could hear him, my hearing is one of my best features.

"Bella, Don't force her."  
"I'm not."  
"Yes you are. Perhaps it's better if we just let her come to us, it's the only way we'll find out..."  
"Edward..."  
"Please Bella."  
"Ok."

He left to go back to the table, talking with Emmett.

"Hannah, I'm sorry. I-I forced you, didn't I?"  
"Bella it's fine."  
"So let me ask a favor?"  
"Go on..."  
"Instead of sitting with all of us, me and Edward will sit with you."  
"Just you and Edward?"  
"Yep, and not even for the whole of lunch, just some of it. So you still have space."  
"Thank you Bella. I prefer that." I smiled. "Besides I don't think Rosalie liked me anyway."  
Bella smiled. "Yeah she was like that with me too."

**Ooh, I wonder what Edward wants to find out about Hannah? It will all be revealed...Soon. **

**Next chapter will be up sometime in the week :)**


	3. New boy, Assinments and a Party! (Great)

**Twilight Fan Fic **

**Disclaimer: I only own my character Hannah! (You know the rest)**

Chapter 3

Everything was fine for my first week. Bella even kept to her promise. I would meet up with her and Edward in the mornings before lessons where we would talk for a few minutes before class. Then I would either see Bella in lessons or not until lunch. At lunch Bella and Edward would wait until I finished my food and then come over to talk. It worked for us and it seemed Edward didn't really mind not spending all his time with his family. I now knew (Thanks to Bella) that they were all the adoptive children of Mr and Mrs Cullen.

But on Monday, the beginning of my second week, things changed. Of course I didn't think that at first...

**'BEEP BEEP'**

"Ugh"

I reached out and turned of my alarm. I spent most of the night exchanging english notes with Bella through email. We had talked until quite late in the night and I had to beg her to let me go to sleep. Not a good idea, it won't be easy staying awake in Maths today.

I rolled over, then fell out of bed with a thud. Oops, I must have been on the edge of my bed. I sat up, soothing my head. I showered and wandered downstairs. Opening the fridge, I picked out some fruit, blueberries and strawberries. Dad had left the newspaper on the table. Looks like there have been even more dissaperances in Seattle, ***Sigh*** at least it isn't here.

When I finished reading and eating my fruit, I went back upstairs. I dried my hair and pulled it into a messy bun, keeping my fringe straight and curling the extra strands. The weather looks cloudy and misty. Hmm typical Forks. I dressed in a short sleeved white t-shirt and grey scarf, dark blue jeans and brown boots. On the way out I got my brown, stylish, leather jacket from the coat rack and left.

* * *

"Hello Hannah."  
"Oh...Edward,hi. Where is Bella?"  
"Bella is already inside, she needed to see a teacher about some work she did."  
"Okay." I hurried away from him to my locker. I kept my jacket and scarf cause I'm a little cold. Today is the day I have no lessons with Bella in the morning so I won't see her or Edward again until lunch.

Nothing particularly looked nice food wise, so I simply got some juice and an apple. Bella wasn't here yet so I took a seat and opened up my note book. I propped up my Maths book so it looked like I was working and then began writing a story I thought of yesterday.

Thinking back I don't think anything would have changed if I hadn't looked up at that exact moment.

I looked up from my book, Bella was just walking in with Edward, followed by Emmett and Rosalie and...Wait, someone else was behind them. It was another boy? He had blonde hair, longer than most boys, it fell in locks around his face. He was next to Edward, talking to him and smirking. I quickly turned my head away, I don't want to be caught staring at them.

"Hannah, hey Hannah? You awake?"  
"Hmm? oh sorry Bella."  
"Why are you so far away? What or who's on your mind?" She winked at Edward and he smiled at her. They rejoined the others, including the other boy. I looked around the canteen when he caught my eyes. I hadn't noticed before but the blonde boy was staring at _me_! Our eyes made what seemed like intense contact for a few seconds, before I looked away. Everytime I looked back at him he was still looking at me with that...look. I don't know if I like it or not, but his eye kinda made my heart flutter...

I snapped my book shut to get my head out of the daydream. I've never thought of a boy like that and I'm not starting now.

**'Ring Ring'**

***Sigh*** I binned my rubbish and headed to History. Apparently we are starting a new topic today, and a new partner project.

"Afternoon Hannah."  
"Um Afternoon Miss."

I Took my usual seat at the back of the class, on my own. When _he_ walked in.

"Ah Jasper, your finally back." The teacher said. He nodded.  
"Right well your seat is right where you left it."

So his name is Jasper. I scanned the room. The only spare seat is next to me! Oh I get it, He would normally sit on his own but now I'm in the empty seat. I shrunk down in my seat, then thought better of it and sat up straighter than normal. He walked in between the desks until he reached mine, uh his. His face was blank. He slouched a bit and stuck his right leg out to the side.

The teacher was going on about this new project and I was pretending to listen to her, I needed to distract myself from Jasper. Between writing occasional notes, he would be focusing on me. Like he was studying me or something.

"So as I was saying, this project will be due in on the first week back after the holiday, you will have lessons to work on it and you will have to do some work outside of school. And you will work with the person you're sat next too."

A load of noise started up from the class, most people are sat next to their friends! and here I am next to the non talking...stalker! ugh...and we have to work at home...  
"Right that's the end of class! See you all tomorrow."

Jasper got up and smiled a little at me as he left. I walked out the class behind him. He had joined up with Edward and the others. I just left the school on my own, and drove home.

* * *

**'Ping'**

**You ok? We haven't spoke in like ages?**  
**Anyway me and Edward have to study for english so we thought you could join us? **  
**Bella :)**

**It's only been like 1 day since we spoke! not even that... **  
**I would come round but i'm not in your English group :/ **  
**Hannah.**

**No I know that! **  
**I meant me and Edward can study English...and you and Jazz can do History! **  
**Bella :P**

**Look that really isn't necessary...**  
**wait does Jasper live with Edward? **  
**Hannah o-0**

**Yeah. **  
**Jazz is also one of Carlise's adoptive children **  
**Bella ;)**

**Fine, **  
**tell me where and when **  
**Hannah :)**

**Cullen's house,  
Tomoz. **  
**I'll pick you up at 4 k?**  
** Bella XD**

**kay **  
**Hannah **

* * *

I sat on the edge of the sofa with my school bag. I knew what study parties where like and Bella even emailed me again to say that she was forcing me to sleep over with her. The Cullen's apparently have a spare room available and are happy to let me stay too. So along with my History books, pencil case and favourite notebook, I packed a wash bag and make-up bag, my curlers, pj's and a change of clothes.

I had my hair loose, curled and with lots of mini plaits. I'm wearing a red and white striped top with short sleeves, a plain black waistcoat, light blue jeans and flat black boots. I only wore black eyeliner and mascara on my face. I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's only a study party at the Cullen's.

Apparently no one ever goes there except Bella.

**'Knock Knock'**

I grabbed my bag and got the door.

"You ready?"  
"Yep I got everything."  
"For the studying and sleepover?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok, so Carlise and Esme have gone a business trip for a couple days, the house is ours."  
"Um right ok."  
"Let's go!"

***A few minutes later***

"Here we are."

We pulled up outside the Cullen's house. Their house was in the woods, quite far in. It was very big, open, with lots of windows. It looked so spacious and homely. We parked on the drive (I guess the garage is full.)

"It's not what I expected."  
"No, I thought that when I first saw it too."

We got our bags from the boot and Bella walked straight inside. It was so clean. She led me up to the room we're staying in and we dropped off our stuff, except our books. She led me back downstairs to the lounge where Edward and Jasper were sitting, waiting for us.

"Bella, good your finally here. Hello Hannah."  
"Hi...um Edward."  
"Would you like a drink?" Edward asked  
"No thanks."  
"Bella?"  
"I'm good Edward." She smiled as she slid over to him and got out her books. "Hannah you can sit down."  
"Hmm? oh yeah. Sorry."  
Bella looked up at me. "What's up?"  
"Nothing, it's just this house is so close to the trees..." Bella looked at Edward. He whispered in her ear then they looked back at me.

"Ok you can have 10 minutes"

I smiled at her. Then went over to the balcony and climbed up the closest tree. I moved from tree to tree until the house was in the distance. Then I stopped and just stood on a branch, leaning against the tree trunk.

"You know, we have a project to begin.."

I was so startled I almost fell out of the tree! I turned round and looked down but he wasn't on the ground? I looked up again and he was right in front of me.

"Uh..I, sorry, I got distracted."

He smirked and laughed a little. "I don't think we have properly met, I'm Jasper." He has an accent. Like a twang in his voice but I can't work out where it's from.

"I'm...Hannah." my eyes met with his. Damn it! why does he keep staring at me?  
"Well, Hannah. We should head back."  
"Okay." I pushed past him and carried on climbing back through the trees till I reached the balcony. "Hey, where is Bella and Edward?"  
Jasper appeared behind me. "They went out to get some things, they'll be back soon."

"Fine." I shrugged my shoulders trying to be casual. I got my book and sat on the sofa, beginning to read it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper get his book and sit opposite me, also starting to read. I think. I'm guessing it was a cover for looking at me.

When I finally read the pages at least twice, I put down my book and began writing down notes. Finally I heard the sound of the front door and the voices of Edward and Bela. If ever there was a time to say hallelujah, it was now.

"Hey Hannah! All done?"  
"I didn't really start Bella."  
"Fair enough. Right you boys wait here and choose a movie, we'll get into our pj's." Bella said.

* * *

We walked upstairs to our 'temporary' room taking our books with us. There was a double bed and a sofa bed. Seems fair.

"Hannah, you can have the double."  
"Oh Bella I don't mind..."  
"Well I stay over quite often so..."  
I didn't question it. "Fine I'll take the double."  
"Right, back in a minute, I'll get changed in the bathroom."

She left and promised she would knock before she comes back in. I stripped off my clothes and pulled out my pj's. I had packed a Black, lace strapped vest and pink shorts that stopped half-way down my thighs. Ugh I look like a slut, Bella didn't say the boys were staying in the house. I regret what I chose now. I sighed and let my hair loose properly, undoing all the plaits and re curling it. Bella knocked so I let her in.

"Wow Hannah, nice jammies."  
"Ugh Bella don't, I feel stupid now."  
"Don't worry, look at me." She's right, she was in a silky black nightgown that just reached her knees. And it was a little see through...  
"Edward got it for me...Right, let's go back downstairs."

Bella went in front and I held back as I watched her take a seat next to Edward as he looked her up and down before letting her curl up next to him. I took a deep breath then walked in through the door. Bella smiled at me, Edward didn't even look up at me. At first I thought I could slip in and only be seen by Bella but then Jasper looked up. He saw me stood to the side of him, his eyes tried to focus on mine but they kept wandering...

I quickly sat down on the single chair next to the sofa Jasper was on. And he looked away to the TV as the movie began.


	4. 20 questions

**Twilight Fan Fic **

**I would just like to thank Belliatryx, Crazyninjagirl22, Alexreeder17, XxCrystalButterflyxX, SupernaturalGirl51799, Redstar8, CandyMe21, the-troubled-outkasts, and angelofdarknessfire for favoriting/following this story! **

**I thought it wouldn't be very popular but you have really made me happy to continue this story (Although I'm not seeing many reviews...) :P**

Chapter 4

Last night's movie was ok I suppose. Edward and/or Jasper had chosen 'Dark Shadows', it's not one of my favorites but I quite like the idea of vampires. Anyway we had got to bed quite late, but the bed seemed...too soft, so I couldn't sleep.

* * *

The clock read **6:00 am**. It was cloudy out, again.

"Bella? Bella you awake?" I whispered.  
"Ugh." She said and rolled over.  
"I'll take that as a no."

I pulled back the duvet and slid of the bed. (When I say slid, I mean it literally.) The sheets, duvet and pillows are all silk! I stepped carefully over Bella and got my wash bag.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and checked the mirror. I removed any make up from last night and re-applied a light touch of the usual. I brushed through my hair and it fell in waves almost to my waist. Right, now I look decent I can go downstairs. (Even though none of them will be up a this time.)

I went downstairs after returning my wash stuff to my room. (Bella was still asleep.) The kitchen doesn't seem to have any food in it, just like my house! The only food I can find is what Bella and Edward bought yesterday when they were out. I picked out a mini muffin and walked over to the balcony. The door was closed but not locked so I slid it open quietly. The floor was cold and I hadn't put on any shoes, oh well. I hopped onto the tree branch and sat dangling my legs, munching my muffin.

"We're gonna have to start calling you Tarzan."

I spun round, almost loosing my balance and falling out the tree.

"Oh. Hey Jasper."  
"Your up early." The twang in his accent made me shiver a little.  
"I couldn't sleep."  
He chuckled a little then hopped onto the branch, next to me. "Why? Was Bella snoring?" He smiled at his own joke.  
"Mmm"

I stood up and dusted myself off. Took one look at him, smirked and began climbing the tree. I saw him shake his head before he followed me up the other side of the tree. I swung on the branches, going between tree to tree. I thought he'd stayed by the house but when I stopped and lent against the trunk to catch my breath, he appeared right next to me.

"Your not that bad a climber."  
I shrugged my shoulders at him. "I can't be that good if you kept up with me."  
"I'm fast." He smirked at me again.  
"Your accent...where is it-?"  
"Texas"  
"I thought so."  
"And you?"  
I sighed. "England"  
"Is that bad?"  
"Hey, my turn to ask you a question." I toyed at my new idea of how to get answers out of him.  
He raised his eyebrows.  
"A question for an answer?" I proposed.  
He looked like he was considering it. Then he nodded. "Deal."  
"Ok so where were you the first week of school?"  
"Still on holiday. Why is England so bad?"  
"Not England, just London." I paused, then thought of my next question. "Why do you stare at me, like intensely." He didn't answer for a few minutes. "I find you...intriguing."  
"Intriguing?"  
"Like a mystery I need to solve."

Is that good or bad?

"Ok...well-"  
"I think you should play by the rules _you_ came up with."

Instantly, without thinking about it, I pouted at him. Like a begging, puppy dog face.

"Aw so cute." I think that was sarcasm... "But I have my own questions to ask you Hannah. So, why is London so bad?"  
Just thinking abut it got me worked up, "Well it makes people think typically that all who live in London are up market, posh rich people. You have so much expected of you and..**.-sighs-** that's not me."

I rested my head in my hands. Jasper tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?"  
"I bet I can beat you back to the house." He held out his hand to me. I smiled deviously at him.  
"Your on." I took his hand simply to push him out the way and I began to race back to the house. As he got to his feet, I heard Jasper whisper "Not one for playing by the rules..." as I took off. Luckily he doesn't know I heard him...I hope.

I did make it back first but I think Jasper let me win.

"Hannah where have you been?"  
"Bella I was only outside for a bit, besides what got you up? You were dead to the world when I woke." Edward and Jasper both shot me a look at the phrase 'dead to the world'. It made me nervous so I went upstairs to collect my things and get dressed.

* * *

"Hey, you packed already?"  
"Yeah I promised my parents I'd be back fairly early."  
"Ok, so I'll email you yeah?"  
"Yeah ok."  
"Want me to drop you home?"  
"No, it's not far I can walk."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok, Bye."  
"Bye Bella."

I didn't go straight home, I stayed in the trees for a bit. Well a couple hours really. I got out my notebook and wrote a little, did some drawings and read over my 'work' from last night.

* * *

Eventually I looked at my watch and knew it was time to head home or my parents would fuss about where I was. I re-packed my bag and began the walk to my house. (At least it's not raining)

* * *

**Hehe keep reading! Next chapter will be up soon (ish) and please do review with your thoughts on the story and how I could maybe improve? If it's not too much to ask...:P **

**Thanks!**


	5. Murder and REAL Monsters

**Twilight Fan Fiction **

**Thank you to all my new favoriters and followers (Pok3monTrain3rBlu3, JessPoynter, Michelle M.S. G & Billie Hale Winchester) hope you're liking the story! **

**And a HUGE thank you to DeeBee7 for reviewing all my chapters so far (Please, continue!) It's always helpful to have people to review because it really helps me know if you like the story so far etc...**

**:P **

**(And guys, it would be nice to see more reviews...)**

Chapter 5

When I finally got home, both my parent's cars were on the drive. (First time in ages that they have been home at the same time.) I knocked on the door several times but there was no answer. I ended up using my keys. Weird, you would think that you would open the door if you're home?

"Hello? Mum, Dad? You there?!" I hung up my bag and coat in the hallway and went into the kitchen. "Mum?! Are you in the garden?!"

_Hmm._ I shrugged my shoulders and opened the fridge. Mum must have been shopping, cause there is actually food in there for once. I took a handful of strawberries and shut the fridge, popping one in my mouth.

"Trust mum and dad to go out without me."

I was going to head to the lounge...When I felt breath on my neck, I couldn't move. It felt like my body is frozen, the best I could do was gasp. (And even that took more effort than usual)

"So, Mummy and Daddy do have a little girl...Excellent."

My heartbeat began to rapidly pick up and I started to panic. I struggled against the person's grip on me, but it was just to tight.

"Please, what...what do you want?"  
"I have no time for talking with you, little girl."  
"I'm not a little girl!"

I stomped as hard as I could on his foot. The sudden movement surprised him and he loosened his grip on me enough that I could wriggle free. I bolted for the door, I was almost there when he got me again. Like he was super fast. His skin was like ice.

He dragged me into the lounge.

"Look, I left you a present."

I looked down and screamed, though the sound hardly escaped my throat. The bodies of my parents lay on the floor. Massive gashes were across their chests and stomachs. Both their necks had been cut through and they had cuts and bruises all up their arms and legs. Rage began to fill me up as I looked down at the murder scene in front of me. My body filled with shock as I began screaming, thrashing about to get free, but his grip was too tight.

He grabbed my shoulder with one hand and with the other he pulled my head to the side.

"I really hope you survive, you seem feisty." I could feel his breath on my neck. Then I felt pain as he bared his teeth in my neck.  
"Your-a-v-vampire."  
"Shhhhh" He brought a finger to my lips. "Welcome to the army."

He dropped me on the floor and I saw his face. I recognized it but didn't know where from.

"I'll be back to check on you soon. Bye bye."

He dissapeared in a blur and left me lying next to my dead parents.

"Ugh...AAAAHHH!" My neck was burning like it was on fire. I screamed and screamed, the burning pain slowly moving around my body like it's slowly poisoning my bloodstream. Every movement caused excruciating pain as my body spazed out uncontrollably. I feel like someones burning me alive! I just kept crying and screaming, knowing that no one is coming to help me...

* * *

***3 days later***

I opened my eyes slowly. The pain had finally gone and I could move again. No words could describe how I felt during the past days (or however long it has been.) The memory of what happened comes back to me in flashes as I realize I'm now an orphan. I want to cry but I can't.

As I sat up I saw the scene of my dead parents in front of me. I got up slowly and took out my phone. I called the emergency services and told them there had been a murder, I gave the address and put the phone down. I can't stay, not now. I run upstairs and grab a back-pack. I stuff it with my note book and school stuff, clothes, wash things, make up & my favourite curlers. I saw in the bathroom mirror that my eyes were red, the colour of blood. I looked at them for a minute before I snapped out of my gaze. I moved round the house as fast as the man had done when he left. Packing anything I thought I might need. I left the house the moment I was done and bolted for the woods.

"I'm a monster." I muttered. I clutched my throat. _Why am I so thirsty?_

What am i going to do? I have no home, no family, and I'm a vampire. I can't go near any humans at all or I might...Kill them. Shuddering at the thought, I climbed up the nearest tree and moved so fast between each tree that I was well into the woods in less than a minute.

* * *

***At the Cullen's House.***

"Carlise? Carlise?"  
"Edward? What is it?"  
"A vampire was near here, I picked up on his thoughts but I couldn't tell what he was doing."  
"Ok well has he left the area?"  
"Yes."

Jasper came into the room.

"Jasper what it is?"  
"Can't you smell it?" He said quietly.

Edward and Carlise paused to sniff the air.

Carlise's face turned serious. "A newborn."  
"A fresh newborn." Edward corrected. "Must have been created by the other vampire."

Bella walked in. "Hey, what's going on?"  
"A newborn vampire has been created here in Forks and is loose."  
"What? How come?"  
"A vampire was in the area earlier, we think it was his action." Carlise explained  
"Bella?" Emmett had joined, with Rosalie wrapped around him.  
"What is it Emmett?"  
"On the news..."  
"What?"  
"Hannah's parents."

Now Jasper was listening.

"Her parents... have been killed. Found dead in their house."  
"What!? What about Hannah? Where is she? is she ok? I haven't spoke to her since the sleepover!"  
"Bella calm down, there's no sign of her yet." Rosalie said as calm as she could. Aggravation settling on her face.

Carlise stepped forward. "Ok we need to sort this out, Edward, Jasper and Emmett. I want you two to find the newborn and bring them here."  
"Ok" The three boys agreed and ran out the house.  
"Rosalie, Bella, try and get hold of Hannah."  
"Ok."

* * *

The dark was drawing in and I need to find a place to go. I don't know if vampires sleep or not so I need to try.

**'Rustle Rustle'**

I sniffed the air, something's coming through the trees. I jumped down to the ground and began to run, I ran as fast as my new speed let me. It's weird because even though I know I'm running really fast, I seem to be running slow enough to make sure I don't run into anything. Like my senses have improved massively. I keep looking behind me, three things are chasing me. When I turn forward I come to a halt. I almost ran off of the edge of a cliff!

"Oh no."  
I looked from side to side, trying to find an escape route. Nothing. It's getting closer. "No! Get away! Away from me." I whispered. I sat down, resting my head on my arms, rocking back and fourth.  
"There!"  
"Wait Emmet! Look closer"

Jasper stopped and stood still. He looked at the two boys next to him, then back at the girl curled up in front of him. "Hannah?"

I looked up at him. "Don't come near me! I'm a monster! I'll kill you." I snarled.  
"No Hannah, listen it's okay your safe."  
"None of you can come near me..." I warned and buried my face. Then I felt arms round me. Holding me still and soothing me, without my permission. I looked up and Jasper was the one holding me.  
"Hannah, come back with us." He whispered to me. "I promise we can help."  
I took me a while to figure out a response "...Promise?"  
"You have my word."  
"Ok, but I'm not promising I won't go crazy and kill you." I think that made Emmett laugh. He picked me up and took me back to the Cullen house. When we arrived he placed me on a sofa and set next to me.

Carlise walked in. "Jasper is that-?"  
"Yeah, the newborn is Hannah." Emmett said as he walked through the door with Edward.  
"Hannah? Hannah!" Bella came rushing down the stairs but Edward grabbed her before she got near me.  
"Bella there is something you should know."  
"What is it?"  
"Hannah is the newborn."  
"What?"  
"Please, Bella it's best if you go with Edward for a bit." Carlise said.

Edward led Bella out, whispering to Carlise on his way.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.  
"Edward has looked through what he can of Hannah's thoughts, seeing as most of it is blocked and managed to work out the vampire who attacked was Riley Biers. He went missing a year or so ago."  
"What do you think he was doing in Forks?"  
"Could be anything. We'll get Edward to look into it."  
"Ok."  
"In the meantime, I'll get some blood for Hannah, we need to control her thirst, before she looses control. Can you stay with her?"  
"Sure."

Carlise left and Jasper slid next to me. I was sat with my side pressed against the back of the sofa. Jasper moved to put his arms round me, waiting for my consent. I stared for a while, then moved so I could rest my head on his shoulder. I felt upset that I was so weak, I was crumpled against Jasper, who I hardly knew.

"Why did you leave London?" He asked.  
"Hmmm?"  
"I said. Why did you leave London?" He looked down at me.  
I sat up, looking down at my hands and shrugging. "Uh my dad got a new job promotion so we moved here."  
"Ok, Your turn."  
"My turn for what?"  
"Your turn to ask me a question." I lifted my head, now I get what he's on about. I smirked, "How old are you."  
"19, how old are you?"  
"17. How long have you been 19?"  
"...Since 1863"  
"So I guess vampires never age?" He smirked at me. "No. But I'll forget that you asked on my turn."  
Surprisingly, I giggled. Something I would never do. Ugh he's messing me up! I need to stop thinking like this about him!

I sniffed the air and stood up. Blood. Carlise had appeared in the kitchen, holding a glass and a few pouches of blood.

I ran over to Carlise. He was pouring the blood into the glass.

"Ok Hannah we need to control your thirst, I want you to drink all of this and then let me know as soon as you get thirsty again ok?"  
"Ok."

I took the glass and gulped down the blood. When I finished all of it I felt more satisfied. Not completely but I wasn't thirsty anymore.

"Jasper, can you take her things upstairs?" Carlise asked.  
"My things?"  
"Yes, Hannah your welcome to live with us now-"  
"Now I don't have parents."  
"Yes." I paused.  
"I'd like that. Thank you."

Jasper grabbed my bag and led me upstairs. He told me which room belonged to who and then showed me the room that would now be mine. It was next to his room...

Jasper left to let me unpack. I folded my clothes and filled the drawers with them. I laid out my wash stuff and make-up on the dresser. My School stuff and notebook I stacked on the sofa. Since there is no bed in the room, I guess vampires really don't sleep.

**Soo...What do you think? You like it? (I hope so!) **

**Let me know your thoughts and what you think might happen!**

**Next chapter will be up soon...ish**


	6. Settling in

**Twilight Fan Fic **

**Once again, thanks to everyone who has followed and Favorited my story! A big welcome to the newest fav's AkatsukiMercy151 & sky glass! Plus once again, thanks to DeeBee7 for reviewing! It means so much to me (And I'm loving your story still!) **

**:P**

Chapter 6

I've been living with the Cullen's for about a month or so now.

They explained everything about what I was and what I could now do. They even helped me train myself so that when we return to school I can act human. Who knew I would have to re-learn when to breathe and blink?

For the first week of me living with them, I spent all of the days in my room, curled up on my sofa. Since I found out Edward can read minds (except Bella's) I think they were keeping an eye on me anyway, but none of them bothered me. They let me do as I wanted. Even Jasper stayed away...

The next few weeks I spent in the forest. I kept fairly close to the house but at the same time I was far enough away to have some privacy. Occasionally I would catch either Edward or Emmett trying to follow me or spy on me. (Carlise must have sent them to make sure I wasn't loosing control and biting everyone.) He never sent Jasper though, which I was secretly glad of.

* * *

I enjoyed the forest more than the house. It meant I had more freedom and could spend all my time running free and climbing up and through the trees. Of course I had to make sure I didn't cross the **'Treaty'** line. Yet the Cullen's still haven't told me what or who they are treatied with...

So now I am back in the house. I came back cause I needed blood and I still haven't mastered hunting yet. Plus we have to go back to school in about a week so I had to finish all my studying. So when I got back, I was surprised to find out I'd forgotten something...

* * *

**'Knock Knock'**

"Yep hang on."

I got up from where I was laying on the floor and walked as slow as I could to the door of my room. (Carlise had told me to keep practising moving slowly, breathing and blinking ready for school.)

"Oh um hey Jasper..."  
"Hannah."  
"W-What do you want" Dam it why does he make me so nervous. Ugh.  
"Well we have a history project due in a week and we haven't really started it..."  
"It's not like I exactly had the time or emotional strength to do it."  
"Well we could do it now?"

Well yes we could but I'm sure our History teacher will let me off this project because of my situation. ***sigh*** He probably won't go away until I agree...

"Ok then, we can do it now."

He smiled and nodded. He quickly left and then returned with his books. I moved my stuff to the side and sat cross-legged on the floor. He sat opposite me, laying on his side.

Considering we are supposed to be working together, we just sat in silence while we worked. Occasionally questioning something. I prefer working like this. It means I don't have to worry about saying the wrong thing to him. Plus I think he has ran out of questions for me. Silence works well for him too, I don't know why but he seems to like staring at me and watching me work. It's getting a little creepy...

* * *

**'Knock Knock'**

"It's open"  
"Hey, Hannah?"  
"Hello Emmett."  
"So Carlise was wondering if you're going to school on Monday or not?"  
"I have a choice?"  
"Uh, yeah, yeah that's what he said."  
"What if I stay?"  
"Hey I'm just messenger boy, you're gonna have to ask him that yourself."  
"Ok where is he Emmett?" I asked as I stood crossing my arms.  
"In his office."

He then smirked and walked out, closing the door behind him. Emmett isn't like the others. I mean I think Rosalie hates me, Edward is always in my head which bugs me and Jasper...makes me nervous. Esme and Carlise are very nice and just like family. Emmett is the only other one who acts like family. He's like a big brother really. He even had the guts to challenge me to a race through the woods.

Which reminds me, we need to do that race...

I went downstairs. Through the window I just caught Emmett joining Edward, Jasper and Rosalie as they ran into the woods to go hunt.

"Hannah."  
"Oh hi Esme. You're not going to hunt?"  
"No it's their turn, they wouldn't want me tagging along." She smiled. "Carlise is waiting for you."

I carried on to Carlise's study. It was full of book shelves filled to the brim, from the floor to the ceiling and large pictures hanging on the wall behind his computer. Carlise looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hannah, I guess since your here you won't be going to school tomorrow."  
"Um, no. Is that ok?"  
"Of course."  
"Emmett sort of hinted I would have to do something if I stay."  
"Yes I'm afraid so."  
"What it is?" I asked nervously.  
"I need you to sort through my books."  
I thought I misheard him. "Sort through your, books?"  
"Yes. If you don't mind. You can even keep the ones I no longer want. That is, if you find any of them interesting enough."  
"Wait that will only take me like a few minutes."  
He smiled at me and chuckled a little. "I figured you'd say that. So I want you to do it at human pace."  
"Why?"  
"You still need to slow down."  
Now I'm confused. "But you said the other day that you might as well call me human I was that good."  
"It's also a chance for me to, keep an eye on you. See how your body is coping. Things like that."  
"Any particular time?"  
"Whenever you want. But not to late."

* * *

"Ok so how am I supposed to know which books you want?"  
"Here. It's a list of the categories of books I need to keep. The rest. Is yours."  
"Right." I took the paper from him. "It's not a very long list."  
"It's mainly the antiques. The ones even the internet can't replace. That and most vampire history books."  
"Right."

I got started on the shelves closet to the door. I had two boxes from Carlise. One for him and on for me. Any others are just going to be put on a pile in the corner. Carlise mainly observed my movement, making notes but he would ask me questions about how well I was controlling my thirst and my new abilities. Like my senses and speed.

By lunchtime, I was halfway through the shelves. I thought I was doing well considering I'm moving so slow. Carlise had stopped questioning me a while ago, having everything he needed. Now all I need to do is hurry to finish this before the others come back from school.

"So how are you settling living here. With us?"  
"Yeah it's good."  
"I've noticed you spend a lot of time in the woods."  
"I like it there, feels more like home."  
"That's good. Even if Esme worries when Edward can't reach you."  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine. As long as you believe you are strong enough to control yourself."  
"I do."  
"You're definatley the most tame Newborn I've ever come across."  
"I had help from the best." I grinned.  
"If you don't mind me asking, according to Edward, you have some questions. About Jasper."  
My grin dissapeared from my face instantly. "Trust Edward to know that."  
"I'm sorry. He can't help it."  
"Mmm I bet Bella loves being immune to it."  
"Not as such - Ah the others have returned from school. You ok to stay here and finish this off?"  
"Mhmm."  
"Great. I'll be back in a minute."

What are they doing back so early? School doesn't end for at least another 2 hours. Ha! Maybe the sun came out...

Ugh, I need to carry on with this, I only have 2 shelves of books left now, it shouldn't take me too long. Let's just hope none of the others come in here.

**So what did you think? **

**This chapter was more of a fill in, something to fill the space between the next and previous chapter...So sorry if you find this chapter um...less interesting? **

**Anyway the next one will be up ASAP to make up for it! **

**:P**


	7. My first public apperance

**Twilight Fan Fiction **

**Sorry I haven't been updating recently, I have been on holiday so I had no internet or time to upload but it is here now!**

Chapter 7

I stared out towards the woods.

Today I'm returning to school. My first public appearance in Forks since my parents were killed by Riley. (The vampire who also turned me.)

So today is the day I prove to everyone that I'm ok...and that I'm human.

Jeez it would be easier telling them I was a werewolf or something.

* * *

I was sat in my usual spot. On one of the branches hanging over the lounge balcony. I have over an hour 'till I need to leave and as usual I'm the first one to come downstairs. Obviously everyone else is awake but I'm always the first to come out of my room and to the lounge in the mornings.

I've dressed in a black t-shirt with a picture of a frozen rose on, blue jeans and my red and white striped converses. My hair was in two plaits and my fringe was straight. I had the usual minimal make-up on my face, nothing too flashy. It's a casual look but there's not much point in dressing up for school anymore. Not when I'll just be repeating school for the rest of eternity, each time with different people.

"Hello."

I whispered without even turning my head. I can sense someone is behind me but my senses aren't good enough to tell me who it is. Plus I'm ignoring them to seem more human.

"You look mindless today."  
"Hello Edward. What are you doing up?"  
"I uh, I'm picking up Bella this morning so, I needed to be down here early."  
"Mhmm."  
"But you're always around this early aren't you."  
"Sometimes..."  
"The way your talking, anyone would think you are sleep talking."  
"Well that's not possible is it?"  
"No, but still."  
"What?"  
"I'm not normally the one you meet in the morning."  
"No one meets me in the morning. They all stay upstairs."

Edward smiled. "Not everyone..." With that he left. I swear that ever since I became a vampire, maybe even before, they've all had this inside joke about me. I just can't work out what it's about...

* * *

"Don't worry Hannah, it's fine." Bella said on the way into school.  
"People are staring." I mumbled.  
"It's either your situation or your new found beauty." Bella's eyes were glistening now.  
"Beauty? And quite looking at me like that."  
"Yes." Edward answered. "When you become a vampire, your entire body changes. It makes people want to be near you."  
"Why?"  
"We are predators. It's so our prey comes willingly."  
"Brilliant." I said sarcastically.  
"Which always made me wonder why, when you joined the school, you found none of us beautiful in any way."  
"Wait she didn't?"  
"No need to sound so surprised Bella, but no I didn't"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"Edward?"  
"Well when I read her mind, nothing was entirely clear. Like it was foggy. I guess she was immune or something."  
"Was? You mean am!" I said stomping off.  
"Yeah. All except for one of us." Edward whispered to Bella as Hannah walked away.

I walked into History. My last lesson before lunch. Jasper was waiting for me at our desk at the back.

"Hannah. So nice to see you again. I'm sorry about...your parents." My teacher spoke quietly.  
"Thank you."

Jasper smiled as I walked between desks to the back towards him.

"Hey."  
"Hi Jasper."

As we did our work, Jasper passed me a note.

I hadn't noticed before how nice his handwriting is.

_You ok?_

I turned it over and wrote a simple _yes_ on the back, passing it across to him. He nodded and carried on with his Essay.

**'Ring Ring'**

"Class dismissed. Remember your finished essays are due in tomorrow."

* * *

Me and Jasper met up with the others at lunch. I sit with all of them now. In case I loose it and make someone else my lunch. Rosalie and Emmett are opposite me, Edward and Bella next to them. Jasper on the other side of me.

"How are you?" Bella asked, breaking the comforting but awkward silence.  
"I'm fine, really. You don't need to worry about me."  
"Hannah-"  
"Bella you always worry too much about me. I'm fine. Edward will prove it if you want."  
"She's right." Edward smiled. Wow we agreed on something for once.  
"Ok I'm sorry. It's just-"  
"You're too caring." Edward said as he kissed her on the forehead. It made me a little jealous actually. Bella has someone in her life who can keep her happy. Something I could do with right now.

No I need to stop thinking about it before Edward picks up on it. I know he will, no matter how many times I tell him to stay out of my head.

"Right so me and Rosalie have been thinking about graduation, and..."  
"And what?" I asked feeling slightly worried about what they had planned.  
"And we've decided to have a party."

**Oh no.**

"A party? Like a graduation party?"  
"Yeah."  
"What like for the Cullens?"  
"No. For everyone."

Bella's other gang of friends stopped by our table.

"Hey did you say a party?" Jessica asked. "Like at your place?"

Angela turned from looking at Eric, to us.

"I've never seen your house."  
"No-one has. Great! I'll tell everyone!" Jessica finished and then grabbed Mike, walking out the canteen with the others.

"Is a party really a good idea?" Edward asked. "I mean do you think it's a good idea to have Hannah near everyone like that?" He whispered to Bella. "Edward! I can look after myself!" I stood up and knocked my chair against the wall. "Stop treating me like I'm some kinda child who can't control herself!"

I grabbed my stuff and walked out the canteen, leaving them at their table. I got my jacket from my locker and headed to the outside eating area. The school has no fence or gates or anything. So I simply walked up the hill towards the woods and ran all the way back to the house collapsing on the sofa, closing my eyes. I'm hoping Carlise and Esme are out.

* * *

I felt some paper pressed into my hand.

"Here."

I opened my eyes. I hadn't fallen asleep, I just wanted to shut out the world for a bit. I unfolded the paper. It was titled **'History Exam requirements and Topic. Mark sheet 2.'** I sat up and got to my feet.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." I could smell how close the others are to the house and I have nothing to say to them right now. So I left Jasper in the lounge to go to my room.

* * *

'**Knock Knock'**

"Hey Hannah? You in here."  
"Yes."  
"Can I come in?" "Will you go away if I say no?"  
"Of course not."  
"Ok, come in then."

Bella came and sat on the arm of my sofa.  
"Look I'm sorry about Edward, he's very...protective."  
"I know. Sorry for ditching you guys at lunch."  
"It's nothing."  
"Still gonna have the party?"  
"Well, you need to prove Edward wrong don't you?"  
"Haha ok."  
"Great!" Bella hugged me.  
"Right so tomorrow-"  
"Is Saturday."  
"Yes. So me and Rosalie are going shopping and..."  
"You want me too come?"  
"Yeah! You could do with a day out. Away from forks. It's a great time to get a new outfit..."  
"Outfit?"  
"For the party."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Port Angelas."  
"I don't know..."  
"Please?"

After a few minutes I gave up and forced a grin at her.

"Yes! I'll go tell Rosalie, and arrange a time."

Bella skipped out of my room. What have I done? I mean shopping is so not my thing but I suppose it will get Bella off my back and she's right, a day out would be nice.

**So...Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I hope so! Thank you Deebee7 for all your reviews, it is really helping me! And againg, thanks to everyone who has Favorited and followed this story! :P**


	8. Port Angeles and a smell of wet dog

**Twilight Fan Fic**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story and loving it! I hope I'm updating recent enough for you all! Big thanks to my latest followers InsanityAintOptional (Love that name) and barrelracer93 and thank you to barrelracer93 and anonymous 'Guest' for reviewing! **

**Right that's enough from me, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Port Angeles was bigger than Forks. I guess that's why Bella chose it. It was weird, being outside of Forks. Strange. It's like I've forgotten the rest of the world still exists.

We arrived at about Lunchtime and we began to shop. Rosalie picked out so many dresses I lost count in the first shop. Everything she tried on fitted her perfectly and made her look even more...pretty. Bella was more reluctant to try things on but she did pick out a few things. Mainly tops and jeans. Her excuse was that she needed more clothes in general, not just a party outfit. I barely touched anything. Occasionally I would run my fingers over some dresses but they were all to pretty for me.

"Ok you need to pick something." Rosalie said behind me as she headed towards the fitting room area.  
"I'm surprised you even have time to talk, the amount you've picked out."  
"I'm just saying-"  
"I know, I know. I just haven't found the right thing."  
"You need to hurry up. We'll be leaving soon."  
"Ok, tell Bella I'll meet you both back at the car in half an hour." I managed to say to Rosalie before it was her turn to change. I think she mumbled something of a yes in response behind the mass of clothes she was carrying. Wow, shopping makes even Rosalie seem pleasant. Given she's been so cold towards me so far.

I left the shop. Every store we'd been in had been all posh outfits, stuff Rosalie likes. Things Bella can wear and still look normal. But me? I suit none of it. Maybe I can find somewhere else that has less um...elegant? clothes.

After about 10 minutes of looking, I found a little, kind of vintage shop at the end of the street. Inside, it had lots of clothes and bags and other accessories that I liked, all dark colors that are original and suit me. I carefully looked through the shelves, inspecting each item of clothing. I found a pink dress with a black swirling pattern around the sides and front. It had over the shoulder straps and hung down to the bottom of my thighs. It was a bit of a tight fit. Not something I would normally wear, but it looked alright on me so I bought it. It would go well with some black tights I have at home. I also bought two pairs of jeans and three new tops.

Bella and Rosalie looked surprised when we met at her car. Rosalie had the most, with about 6 bags filled with dresses and shoes and lots more. Bella had about 4 bags (Although I think she just bought bulky stuff.) And then there was me with two bags of shopping from the vintage shop, a place I might return to...

* * *

We arrived back at the house late afternoon. Later than we'd hoped. Everyone was home so when we'd got out bags from the boot of Rosalie's car, we just walked straight in. Edward looked over to us from where he was sat. But no-one else was in sight.

"We're back!"  
"Bella keep your voice down." I snapped.  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want the whole world to know I actually went shopping."  
"Geez the party isn't till tomorrow, it's only us here. Hey, Edward. Look what I bought."  
"You. Bought clothes?" He said to her, smiling at his own joke.  
"Yes. Besides, Rosalie bought more." Bella said, gesturing towards Rosalie's shopping bags.  
"I can tell."  
"I needed new dresses Edward."  
"Doesn't bother me." Emmett said as he appeared next to Rosalie, wrapping his arms round her waist and kissing her on the cheek.  
"C'mon, help me get my stuff upstairs."  
"You got it." Emmett grabbed her bags and took them upstairs, along with Rosalie. Bella was already showing Edward her new stuff, with him kindly complementing everything she held up.

Jasper came through from the kitchen, leaning against the door frame connecting the two rooms. God why must he always just appear?

"Hey."  
I cleared my throat. "Hiya."  
"I wasn't expecting you to buy anything..."  
"Yeah well like they would let me leave without buying something." He laughed at that.  
"I'm gonna put this stuff in my room."

Jasper dissapeared again and Edward smirked at me, so I stuck my tongue out at him. Once upstairs, I laid out my new stuff on my chair and made space in my stupidly, overly large wardrobe Esme and Carlise got me. Most of it's drawers are actually filled with the books I got from Carlise (However most of them are currently lying all around the room.) Even now I can hang up all my new clothes and still have enough space for a whole shop of clothes.

* * *

The whole of Sunday was spent preparing the house for the party. We had to sort out the deliveries of food and drink, hang up lamps and lights, move anything breakable upstairs where it couldn't get broken. Plus remove anything vampire related away too. Emmett moved around the furniture so we had more space for people to dance and me and Esme had to prep the food for the guests. Bella and Edward were put in charge of music. Rosalie did little to help and I don't know what Jasper was doing.

"Your a good cook Hannah."  
"Cook? This is just preparing salad and stuff, it's not that difficult really."  
"Well I guess your more experienced than the rest of us."  
"Yeah."  
"Hey, why don't you go off to get ready? I can finish this off."  
"Oh no it's ok. It won't take me long to get ready."  
"Fair enough, but you've worked hard to help. You're free to do what you want."  
"Are you Sure?"  
"Of course, now go."  
"Okay."

* * *

It was still about an hour and a half till the party starts. It will take me like 10 mins max to get ready. So what am I supposed to do for an hour? I can't exactly go run through the woods!

I changed into my dress and some patterned tights (They have like a rose pattern on) after I'd showered and dried my hair. I then tied my hair back into a half ponytail, putting the ponytail part into a bun and adding two sticks to give it a slight Japanese look. I wore dark, thick eyeliner around my eyes, volumising mascara and a light pink lip-gloss. Finally I dug into my wardrobe for my pair of black pumps (No way am I wearing heels!) and was ready.

I can already hear the music downstairs. People started arriving about 15 minutes ago but since I don't know most of the people coming, I decided it was better until more people had arrived, that way it will be easier to mix in. I'm planning to simply go downstairs, show my face and then scoot off to the woods or my room.

"There you are! What do you think? I think they did really well on the decorations."  
"Yeah. It looks really nice Esme. I might take the lights for my room afterwords."  
"Of course you can!" She smiled brightly at me.

I smiled back as she apologized because she needed to go and find Carlise. Bella was talking to her friends Jessica, Angela, Eric and Mike but Edward wasn't with her. I spotted Rosalie and Emmett in the Kitchen with...Jasper.

"So you finally decided to join us then." Emmett said as he grinned at me and pulled me into a teddy bear hug.  
"So that's what you bought then." Rosalie said once Emmet had released me, looking like she disapproved of my choice of dress. Of course she did. "C'mon babe, at least she's in a dress."  
"For once." she practically spat at me.  
"Rosalie, it's not the Law that girls HAVE to wear dresses."  
"Obviously not."

Emmett clapped his hands together, "Right I need to find Edward. C'mon babe." He lead Rosalie out of the kitchen. I'd forgotten Jasper was even there until I heard the creaking of the wooden counters being lent against.

"You look...never mind."  
"No tell me."

He looked a little seriously at me.

"Please?" I almost begged. Almost.  
He chuckled. "You look lovely Ma'am." He said, emphasizing his accent.  
"Thank you." I smiled, satisfied with getting him to tell me. Not that he put up much of a fight. I suppose I should say something back...

"Well you look, um-" He smirked.  
"Go on..."  
"Um you look..." What's the word? "...handsome" It wasn't entirely a lie. He was wearing a black shirt with the top buttons undone and smart trousers. Simple but stylish. "Anyway, why are you so formal all of a sudden?" I asked.  
"I simply forgot my manners before."

He laughed lightly, so I guess that was a joke. *Sniff*

"Ew, what is that awful stench?" Jasper's face turned serious again.  
"Come with me."

I nodded and followed Jasper out of the kitchen. He took me to the back door and through the window I saw Bella and the rest of the Cullens. Along with some boys I didn't recognize. There are three of them. They all have short black hair, toned skin and large muscles, even though the look about 16? and they all stink of wet dog. I stayed close behind Jasper since I didn't particularly want to get on the wrong side of these boys.

"Jasper." Carlise said. Jeez why does everyone look so distressed?  
"What's going on?"  
"Riley has been in the area again. I heard his thoughts." Edward said, keeping his eyes locked to the floor.  
"What does he-" Jasper was interrupted by Edward.  
"That's not important. He was just passing through." He notioned to me and I realized the toned boys hadn't seen me yet.  
"He was originally here for Bella's scent to pass round. He's been creating an army in Seattle, to take on us."  
"It must be Victoria." Bella said. Who the hell is Victoria?  
"I couldn't see anything about her. He might of been blocking me though."  
"What do you mean by army?" The tallest boy of the three spoke up.  
"Newborns, our kind." Carlise answered. "It's our first few months of this life when we are most dangerous.  
"It only takes a few to match any human army." Jasper spoke. "They're strong."  
It took a few moments of silence before anything happened.  
"Ok, we're in." The tall boy said again.  
"No Jacob, you can't." Bella said.

Right so the tall one is called Jacob.

"It would give us the numbers. The Newborns won't know they exist." Jasper added.  
"Look we protect this area too Bella. It's our job. As long as we get to kill SOME vampires."  
"We'll all need training. Knowledge, that Jasper has." Okay I fell like I'm missing something here.  
"Ok. Give us the time and place."  
"Jacob!"  
"It's Ok Bella. This is what we do."

Carlise arranged the time and place they would meet for training with them. Bella kept on protesting but none of the boys were listening to her. Especially Jacob. They were about to rejoin the party when Jacob turned back to Bella and caught sight of an extra arm by Jasper. Yep there goes my hiding place.

"Who, is that?"  
"Jacob..." Bella said reassuringly.  
"Have you broken the treaty?"  
"Let us explain-"  
"No. Have you broken the treaty?! Did you bite a human?!"  
"No, we didn't." Edward said calmly to Jacob.  
"It wasn't us. Riley, who I talked about Earlier. That's why he was here today. To check up on her. He left as soon as he realized she had joined us instead of caused problems for us, like he'd intended." Jacob calmed but was still pissed.  
"Whatever. Not like one more bloodsucker can cause any harm." He said sarcastically, before leaving with the other boys.  
"He's pleasant isn't he." I said, annoyed at him for calling me a bloodsucker and basically being rude to me.  
"Sorry. Jacob is nice. Mostly." Bella said.  
"Sure he is." I ducked my head and went back inside, feeling upset about what Jacob said.

**So did you enjoy it? Please let me know! There is nothing better to open up your emails and see that you have more reviews! Next chapter will be up within the next few days...hopefully! **

**:P**


	9. New found abilities

**Twilight Fan Fic**

Chapter 9

I didn't return to the party after Jacob and the other two had left. Well I didn't go back at all after Jacob had been rude to me. I was too upset, I went straight back up to my room and ripped off my part outfit, scrubbing off my make-up and leaving my hair. I changed into a wooly jumper and skinny jeans and curled up on my fancy black and silver Chaise Lounge (Sofa type thing-Google it.) I found it online and bought it to replace the big bulky sofa that was already in my room. That now belongs in the attic, with lots of other furniture and boxes, since no one wanted it.

The party ended at about 11pm, that's when the last people left the house. I'd been curled up on my Chaise for about 2 hours (I'd worked out) and I feel like I never want to move again. **Ugh!** Ever since I became...This! Nothing has gone right. I don't belong here anymore. Ugh I HATE IT! I chucked a pillow at the wall furiously. It exploded and billions of feathers burst out, covering my room and the floor.

I buried my head into my knees and silently cried to myself.

* * *

**'Click'**

A cool breeze brushed across my hair and back of my neck. The creak of a door, that leads from my tiny balcony to the woods, sounded. Someone had entered my room from the woods, obviously trying to be quiet.

"Hey Jasper." I whispered, barely hearable because my head was still buried in my knees.  
"How'd you know it was me?" He whispered. I could almost hear his confusion.  
"Because only you would dare come near me when I want to be alone." I hissed quietly.

I looked up suddenly. All my anger had been pushed away from me and I felt calm again but like it was forced away from me. Jasper was staring at me from the corner of my room, still near the door. It has become a custom that everyone in the house approaches me with caution, since my 'mood changes' can act so suddenly. You could ask me if I wanted to have a drink and I might bite your head off.

I gazed back at him, looking confused.

"I can feel and manipulate the emotions of those around me. It's called Pathokinesis" I uncurled myself and cocked my head to the side.  
"So **YOU** made me calm?"  
He nodded.  
"Thanks, but I can do it myself."  
"Do you need any...help?" He asked, gesturing to the mess on the floor. Trying to change the subject. I shrugged my shoulders at him. He walked over to me and I budged up to the very edge of my Chaise so Jasper could sit next to me.

"So can you tell what emotions I'm feeling like, right now?"  
He nodded again.  
"Have you always been able to tell?"  
He grinned and nodded once more.  
"Ok, why are you looking at me like that?"  
He chuckled. "No reason."  
"Huh, fine whatever." I sped off the Chaise to the floor and began picking up the feathers.  
"I thought you wanted to help."  
"Yes, I regret that now."

I laughed a little and he joined me. After a few minutes, the last feather was in the bin (along with the cushion) and I was feeling much better, I didn't need the help of Jasper anymore. Jasper stood up. Silently he knew I had calmed and he stopped sending waves of it towards me.

"Do you want to go to the woods?" I asked.  
"Maybe." He answered, whilst admiring my stack of books.

I ran to the balcony door and held onto the edges of the door frame, my arms wide open. Then I smirked and looked out towards the vast woods. "You'll only follow me..." I turned my head towards Jasper, I hesitantly, held out my hand to him. "You've got 5 seconds" I grinned and laughed. "5...4...3...2-"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Ok."

He walked over to me and reached out, taking my hand.

**'Zap'**

"Ah!"

As our fingers collided, a jolt of what felt like electricity sparked at my finger tips.

"Ouch." I rubbed my hand. "What was that?" I looked down at my hands and gasped in shock. A golden colour spread across my palms and the back of my hands. I watched as it slowly climbed up my arms and chest like it was traveling through veins. Then, in a second, it dissapered from sight.

"Jasper..." I whispered.  
"I saw."  
"Is that...normal?"  
"No."

A weird sensation filled my brain. It's like suddenly, every emotion became like a sense to me. I could feel it all around me.

I looked at Jasper, studying the emotion flooding from him.

"Wow, you seem calm, considering you're so frustrated and worried. I wish I could hide my emotions as well as you."  
"What?"  
"Literally, your radiating calmness. It's freaky."  
"How do you? You know what I'm feeling?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Less calm now." I stared at him, like he does to me. I felt like I sent him a wave of mixed up emotions. More or less what I'm feeling.

He flinched. Yep, that messed him up. Oops.  
"How did you do that?"  
"Do what? Ah!"

The golden colour appeared again and traveled back down my chest and arms, until it dissapered completely at my finger tips. I could no longer feel what Jasper felt. Thank god! I could not cope with much more of that!

"What was that? What just happened?"  
"I don't know."

I started to panic.

"Hannah. Don't worry." Jasper said to me. He reached out his hand and I jumped back, scared it would happen again. Jasper got hold of my forearms with a firm grip, enough that if I wasn't a vampire, it would have probably broken my arms and pulled me into a gentle hug. I didn't feel a shock, so I hesitantly hugged him back. Every time I get upset I always become weak and fall to pieces. It bugs me because it's normally Jasper who cares and helps, so it's a bit embarrassing.

"We should see Carlise. He might know what's going on."

We broke from our hug and he took my wrist, instead of my hand, (incase it happened again) and he lead me downstairs. Edward was out with Bella, I think and Rosalie and Emmett were out to, but I don't know where. Carlise was watching the news, particularly the updates on Seattle.

Jasper coughed to announce our appearance. "Carlise."  
"Jasper, Hannah." He nodded to each of us as he said our names. "Everything ok?"

Me and Jasper looked a each other, then back at Carlise.

"What is it?" Carlise's face grew serious and he turned off the TV.  
"Show him." Jasper whispered.  
"Ok." I said shakily.

Jasper let go of my wrist and held out his hand. I reached out and touched his fingers, twitching a little at the shock. Then, once the golden light had traveled up my arms and dissapeared, I turned to face Carlise. It took me a few seconds to register the emotions in the room, and to work out which ones belong to who.

"You are feeling concerned for me and also a little shocked and confused about what happened aren't you?" I asked Carlise.  
"Yes. I am. But how-"

I stared at him, focusing on trying to calm him as much as I could and I watched as his facial expression changed to more calm and relaxed. I had manipulated his emotions. Just like Jasper can.

* * *

A few minutes of silence later, the light retreated back down my arms and dissapeared at my finger tips. Jasper took hold of my wrist again...In comfort.

"It only happens when she has direct contact to another persons fingers." Jasper explained.  
"I see."  
"What is it?" I asked him.  
"It must be your vampire ability, it's the only explanation. Clearly it took a few months to develop."

Carlise reached for the phone and dialed a number, walking into his office.

Not long after he came back to the lounge, Edward came through the door. For once, without Bella.

"I left Bella at her house with Charlie, what's wrong Carlise?"  
"I need you to help me try something. Hannah."  
"Yes?" "Could you come over here?"  
"Mhmm."

Jasper let go of me again and I walked slowly over to Carlise and Edward. "Edward hold out your hand." Carlise ordered, and he did. Without being told, I knew what to do. I reached out and touched his fingers. First came the electric shock then something different. Instead of a golden colour, like when I touched Jasper, it was a light blue.

"What is this?" Edward asked.  
"Jasper will tell you."

As Jasper explained what happened, I looked round the room. I could read everyone in the room's thoughts. Edward was thinking about Bella but mainly about what's happening with me his head full of unanswered questions. Carlise was thinking about different possibilities of what my ability is and how it developed in the first place. Jasper was also thinking about me, about how concerned he is for me but part of his mind was kind of...foggy. Like he knows how to block out mind readers from stuff he doesn't want them to see.

"You're reading there thoughts." Edward said to me.  
"What? Oh, yeah, I am."  
"That's impossible."  
"No, Edward I think I know what it is." Carlise said to Edward.  
"I suppose that could be possible. I've never heard of it though."

Suddenly, everything went blank as the light blue light left me and I could no longer read everyone's thoughts. I joined Jasper on the sofa. Carlise and Edward sat opposite us.

"So? What is it?" Jasper asked.  
"I think, that she can, in a single touch, temporarily have another vampires abilities."  
"Only for a few minutes though." I said ungratefully.  
"Powers can be developed. Over time."  
"So what? I can never touch anyone's hands again?"  
"Wait here." Edward left the house but was back within a few minutes. He had a small plastic bag with him. "Here."

He held out the bag to me. I took it and looked inside. I pulled out a pair of fashionable, crimson red, leather gloves that stopped at the wrist. They had golden swirls on the back and fitted me perfectly.

As soon as they were on my hands, Jasper took my left hand and touched my fingers. Nothing happened. The gloves had stopped my ability. So I kept my hand in his.

"Thank you Edward." I said kindly, admiring the gloves.

Carlise stood up. "Emmett and Rosalie will be back soon. I will tell them what has happened and it's up to you if you want to try and develop your power. I'm sure Jasper can help you."

"Ok."

Me and Jasper both got up from the sofa too and I kept my hand linked with Jasper's. Not caring about it enough to make a fuss or try to get away from him. He's the only person who I trust...ish and for now I can deal with linking hands when strange things happen. We sped out of the house until we were happily sat in a large tree, deep in the woods. It's my favourite place to go when I want to be alone because it's out of the reach of Edward, and you can see out past the cliffs all the way to the see. Plus there is the entire of the rest of the woods behind.

**So, she has a power now! Ooh this could make it more interesting right? I wasn't overly happy with this chapter, I had to re-write a few times but I think it's all good now. I'm slowly building up towards the climax of the story.**

** Same as always, hope you liked this chapter, please review, follow, fav and tell your friends! **

**:P**


End file.
